


F is for Fight

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	F is for Fight

  
I’m not fighting for humans. That’s Shepard’s job.

I’m fighting for me. I’m showing all those fuckers who try to pull me down, who try to take me on, that I am not to be fucked with.

  
I’m fighting for my one lost loved one, the stupid ass who thought sacrificing himself would save me.

  
I’m fighting for the kids who were kidnapped, tortured and killed so that I could be some unstable fucked up freak with too much biotic power.

  
Most of all, I’m fighting because that’s what I was made for.

 


End file.
